Party, Cake, and a confession of love?
by cuteshortie190
Summary: This is story about Quil and Claire and how on her 18th birthday he tells her something that could change their relationship forever. *Quil/Claire*


Party, Cake, and Confession of love

**Party, Cake, and Confession of love? **

POV Claire I had known Quil forever and when I found out that he was a werewolf it didn't freak me out, I thought it was cool. I guess I started to fall in love with him when I turned 12. Today was my 18th birthday. Just seeing him, sit there on the couch eating my birthday cake, I couldn't help but smile. I guess Quil saw me staring at me because he looked at me and said, "whafgh?"

I started to laugh; "I can't understand what you're saying, when you're shoving a huge piece of cake in your mouth."

He smiled at me and laughed. Oh, just looking at that smile gave me butterflies in my stomach. I really want to tell Quil how I felt but did he feel the same way about me. That was the one big question I wanted and needed to know. As I was lost in thought, out of the corner of my eye, I saw my Uncle Sam whisper something to Quil that made him look like him nervous and tense looking, and that didn't seem like Quil. So I walked over to where Quil was sitting and sat down next to him. "What was that about?" I asked him very curious about what Uncle Sam said.

"Nothing, but could you take a walk with me, I uh…um…have something to tell you."

"Um…ok."

We walked to first beach, where we always would hang out, but tonight felt different, Quil didn't seem like him self, he seemed to hiding something from me. I wanted to find out what and I planed to ask him.

"Quil?"

"Yeah Claire-Bear?" I loved the nickname he gave.

"Are you not telling me something, because you don't seem yourself tonight."

Quil looked at me and then started to turn red, Quil almost never blushed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hiding something from you, but that's why I wanted to take a walk. I have a story to tell you."

"Ok, what is it about?"

**This is not the exact Legend cuz I don't know it so just read but it will probably be different from other things you've read.**

"Its an old werewolf legend that is about Imprinting."

"Imprinting, what's that?"

"It's where a werewolf looks at a person of the opposite sex and fall in love instantly, and then nothing else in the world matters to them." I guess I looked confused because Quil started to laugh.

"I still don't get it, sorry."

"Imprints are soul mates, almost like love at first sight, but you were destined for each other, do you get it now?"

"Yeah I think so," I gulped and started to blush, "Have you imprinted?"

Quil started to bright red, "yeah, a long time ago."

I wanted to cry when I heard those words but I wanted I didn't want to cry in front of Quil. "Who is she?"

"She…uh…you Claire."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I imprinted on you when you were 2 years old, I was like your best friend and I guess to you I still am, but I have something to say."

"What?"

"Claire Young, I'm in love with you!"

"Quil, I…."

Quil cut me off before I could say anything "Look Claire, I know you probably don't like me in that way but I just wanted to tell you how I felt, so its ok if you don't have those kinds of feels for me."

"Quil…"

"Its ok…you don't have to say anything."

"Quil…are you really that stupid?"

"Huh?"

"I've been in love with you too, since I was 12."

"Really?"

"Really, everyone noticed it, but you so I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"Oh, Claire I do feel the same way."

"I love you Quil."

"I love you too."

We both started to laugh.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I started to laugh even harder.

"I have been waiting 6 years for you to ask me that, of course you can stupid."

Quil looked at me and smiled, he bent down but he hesitated, so I stood up on my tiptoes. As soon as are lips touched, it felt like the whole world froze and we were the only people in the world. The kiss continued, but then Quil pulled away to soon, "So…I…uh…guess…this means that you're my girlfriend now, right?"

"Well, do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, because I love you."

"Let me think about it…. Duh you idiot!"

We both started to laugh, and then Quil bent down and kissed me again. But this time we kissed longer, his lips were so soft, and how they molded around mine it made me realize how much I loved him.

We stopped kissing after a few minutes. And I looked into Quil eyes. "I love you Quil."

"I love you too Claire, I think we should walk back."

"Yeah, your right lets go."

We walked back to my Uncle's house holding hands. And at that moment I knew I wanted to always be with Quil for the rest of my life.


End file.
